The Ray Gun series
by Finitewo
Summary: A random series about ray guns. Yandere Simulator characters meet the Vocaloids and Utau. This is using the actual rivals for the game. This is a collaboration series between me and That Shizaya Fan. The current updates depend on my friend.
1. Reverse Yandere Sim: part 1

**The Reverse Yandere Sim(ulator) is not mine.**

 **I do not own Yandere Simulator or Vocaloid. Only the ray guns.**

* * *

Summary: After getting kicked out of the Gaming club, Midori is now in the science club. But when she looks through YandereDev's computer, she finds out when Ayano and Taro finally date, she'll be out of the job of the girl who gets killed all the time. But what could go wrong,that's what Midori thought. She made a few ray guns in the science club. But things go wrong when she accidentally zapped Taro and Ayano into a Reverse Akademi High and breaks the ray gun she used, and that means, there is no way home for Taro and Ayano. And worst of all, Ayano is in Taro's place where a lot of boys like her and Taro in Ayano's place where he has to kill them. I wonder if Midori can fix this and can Ayano and Taro be able to hold this switch up?

* * *

Chapter One: **A Lot of Random Info**

Hello, I am Info Chan. What I'm about to is happening right now at Akademi High. I don't have much to tell you,but this is the prologue, we just named it something else. In each chapter I'll come at the end to do a note or something. I don't want to, but the creator of this decide to make this a story and that I would be the narrator prologue person or something,and if I didn't, I think something bad was going to happen, but I don't care. Oh, and the creator is...YANDERE DEV YANDERE DEV! Hi I'm Midori! I don't know why I'm the creator, but I want to have a series about this wonderful school! Midori, you can go now. Ok, Info Chan:( .Anyway,this is short,and Midori is on the next chapter, ok...um, I'm going to let Kokona tell the things not to hate. Thanks Info Chan...Ok, she's gone, as you know I'm not the real Kokona, but Info Chan doesn't know that, so let her think it. You know that I'm the creator, so let Midori get her hopes up. Sorry this is short but, like Info Chan said, this is short. This is a POV story. I'll have a reading list of this ray gun, Midori, crossover series. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **This wasn't a real chapter.**


	2. Reverse Yandere Sim: part 2

**Part two.**

 **I don't own Yandere Simulator or Vocaloid. Only the ray guns. I also don't own this story. A friend let me upload it here.**

 **I also edited some of the story. (Spelling, spacing and the 1,2,3 part)**

* * *

Summary: After getting kicked out of the Gaming club, Midori is now in the science club. But when she looks through YandereDev's computer, she finds out when Ayano and Taro finally date, she'll be out of the job of the girl who gets killed all the time. But what could go wrong,that's what Midori thought. She made a few ray guns in the science club. But things go wrong when she accidentally zapped Taro and Ayano into a Reverse Akademi High and breaks the ray gun she used, and that means, there is no way home for Taro and Ayano. And worst of all, Ayano is in Taro's place where a lot of boys like her and Taro in Ayano's place where he has to kill them. I wonder if Midori can fix this and can Ayano and Taro be able to hold this switch up?

* * *

Chapter Two: **Getting Kicked out and Joining**

 **Midori**

"Ow!" I was pushed out of the Gaming club "You were to crazy Midori! You broke 10 of the computers," Pippi, the leader of the gaming club when Gema **[1]** is sick or whatever, said after pushing me."What will the guidance counselor think! (Headmaster is sick, she took over the job for now)" Ryuto, Pippi's boyfriend and second in in charge if Pippi is sick or something, said finishing Pippi's sentence. That usually happens. "W-why am I being kicked out, the computers have bigger screens, so I can send Yandere Dev longer E-mails." **[2]** "Midori, for the last time, we aren't in a video is no Yandere Dev. AND THERE IS NO YANDERE SCHOOL GIRL WHO WANTS TO KILL OSANA AND ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BE TARO'S GIRLFRIEND!" Pippi said. No one ever believes me. They think that I'm crazy, and there is no Yandere Dev. But there is a Yandere Dev and we're in a video game. I just need proof. "I'll show you!" I yelled at Pippi and walked away. "Stupid Pippi, I'll show her." I walked into the wall while not e-mailing Dev Pie **[3]** and instead talking to myself. "Hello,"a voice said. "Who's there?" I looked up, I walked into the wall of the outside of the Info club, where Info Chan hang out, collects info, sells and buys info, helps Ayano and a lot more. "Midori, go to the science club." she said. I noticed a security camera. Does Info Chan watch everyone through the security cams? "Why?" "Because your new club is there." she said. At first I thought that it was a joke, but I went anyway. "MUHAHAHA!" Kaga screamed. "Kaga, what are you doing?" "Oh, hi Midori..." he said. "So...do you need anymore people in the club? "I needed to know if Info Chan was right. Is this my new club? "Oh, that's why you're here. In that case, yes I am." he said. "Kaga, I would like to join the science club." After a few seconds, everything was quiet. "Midori, are you sure? Aren't you in the gaming club?" he said. "Oh the gaming club...ok they kicked me out. Please let me let me in." "Midori...you weren't made...I mean...I'm sure...ok, you can join." He said, but it looked like it was hiding something. "YES!THANK YOU KAGA!" Then I hugged him. Don't ask. "Ok, we were going to make a...something...but we can't decide. Midori, if you can make something unique, then you can join." he said. "Don't worry, Kaga. I will try, I promise. "I don't know how I will, but I know I can do it."

* * *

 **[1] Gema is leader of the gaming club, but he's sick right now**

 **[2] What is this logic?**

 **[3] That's his nickname in this, it's shorter**

 **Well there's the second part of it. This is the real chapter one.**


	3. Reverse Yandere Sim: part 3

**Part Three.**

 **I think you understand now.**

 **This part isn't mine. A friend let me upload. I edited it a bit. (Spelling and spacing)**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Summary: After getting kicked out of the Gaming club, Midori is now in the science club. But when she looks through YandereDev's computer, she finds out when Ayano and Taro finally date, she'll be out of the job of the girl who gets killed all the time. But what could go wrong,that's what Midori thought. She made a few ray guns in the science club. But things go wrong when she accidentally zapped Taro and Ayano into a Reverse Akademi High and breaks the ray gun she used, and that means, there is no way home for Taro and Ayano. And worst of all, Ayano is in Taro's place where a lot of boys like her and Taro in Ayano's place where he has to kill them. I wonder if Midori can fix this and can Ayano and Taro be able to hold this switch up?

* * *

Chapter Three: **I HAVE THE POWER!...of the Ray Guns**

 **Kaga**

"Well...I'm dead." "Don't worry Kaga, I got this!" Midori said while holding some metal. The funny thing is...she doesn't got this and I will be dead in a matter of moments and here programing isn't for science, it's for pestering Yandere Dev and being super annoying. I made Midori, and I have plenty of more. But none if them have done this before! "Hey Kaga!" someone said in the doorway of the science club. It was Ayano. "Oh, hey Ayano!" Midori said, then dropped all her things she was holding and went over to Ayano and hugged her, and like literally dropped the stuff on the floor. "Midori, I need to talk to Kaga for a moment, can you give us a minute?" Ayano said prying herself from Midori's hug. But I was confused. Why would she want talk to me? "Ok Ayano!" Midori said and went back to work with the thing she was making. "So, Ayano, what do you need to talk about?" "Kaga, I need to ask you, do you know where the axe is?" "Of course not. Why would I?" "I don't know, maybe because you are wierd and you test random objects around the school. "She had a point. I do do that. "You may not tell anyone about this." she said then held a knife to my throat. "Well, I'm definitely not telling people about this or what just happened, or you would probably kill me." "Good bye Kaga!" she said then walked down the hallway. "Jeez, she's weird." Let me tell you something...I can break the fourth wall. That's why I'm talking to you. I think Midori and Info-Chan can too. So I already know what Yan-Chan is, I just won't tell you. Ok,back to story. "DONE!" Oh no. She's done. I opened the doors **[1]** , and walked in. "So, you're done... let's see it." "Uhh... Kaga...was I suppose to make only one thing?" Midori asked. "Uhh...yeah. Why?"

 **Midori**

"Uhh...yeah. Why?" Oh no. I was only suppose to make one thing? Maybe Kaga will like dear,I 'm in trouble. He walked to the big table in the middle of the science club. It was quite when he looked. I'm dead. "Midori!You were suppose to make only one thing!" Kaga screamed. Oh wait! I have a idea . "Test them out." "Fine Midori. But what do you call these gun-thingys? " Kaga asked then picked one up off the table. "Ray guns. I call them ray guns."

 **(Time skip,I have know idea how long this time skip,all I know is they tested them,almost hit Ayano("Hey!Watch it!"-Ayano),almost got in trouble,and now we're moving on,and yes, this is Info-chan.)**

"Wow, Midori,this thing is Awesome!" Kaga said while holding the fighting ray gun, and I still have know idea how we didn't blow up half of the school. But my plan still worked! And I'm just going to leave it as that. **[2]**

 **[2]** "Midori,you can join," Kaga said "just don't blow any thing up." "Don't worry Kaga, I won't let you down and I won't blow any thing up."

* * *

 **Ok, I have nothing to say. Except...thank you so much for reading and I'll start watching Kaga and Midori more now. Like I said, Info-chan is taking over this story. Which is me. And I'm sorry for the delay, I was helping Ayano over the weekend. And for some reason our world was frozen. No, really. Time just stopped. But imma going to start...I'll...I'll tell you guys the next chapter. I'm getting better at this...note-thingy. See next chapter! ("I have a bad feeling about this..." -Ayano) - (all of my friend's author note.)**

* * *

 **[1] Yes, the doors were closed**

 **[2] Forgot to tell you,this is at**

 **Lunch time,about 12:05 right now, back to the story. - (this is what it looked like)**


	4. Reverse Yandere Sim: part 4

**I think you really get it. (edited)**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Summary: After getting kicked out of the Gaming club, Midori is now in the science club. But when she looks through YandereDev's computer, she finds out when Ayano and Taro finally date, she'll be out of the job of the girl who gets killed all the time. But what could go wrong,that's what Midori thought. She made a few ray guns in the science club. But things go wrong when she accidentally zapped Taro and Ayano into a Reverse Akademi High and breaks the ray gun she used, and that means, there is no way home for Taro and Ayano. And worst of all, Ayano is in Taro's place where a lot of boys like her and Taro in Ayano's place where he has to kill them. I wonder if Midori can fix this and can Ayano and Taro be able to hold this switch up?

* * *

Chapter Four: **YANDERE DEV! Yandere Dev's Computer**

 **Midori**

"Hey Midori. Midori. MIDORI!" I was in my own land in my mind. "Oh sorry, Kaga, I was thinking about something." "Like Yandere Dev" "Yeah, wait...how did you know about Yandere Dev?" But really, how did he know?! "Oh! you don't know yet..." Then he looked around and whispered to me, "I can break the fourth wall too, oh, so can Info." Oh! That makes a lot more sense. He talks to no one like I do sometimes. "Midori, it's a celebration for you. And I thought you liked this coffee shop?" Ayano said. We invented some of my friends, well, I count some of them as my friends. "I'm fine Ayano, just thinking about someone." "It's fine if it's someone you like and you don't want to talk about it **[1]** " Kokona said, she was more sensible usually. "No Kokona, it's not that. I don't like them, I just miss talking to them, ever sense I joined the Science club, I haven't talk to a distant friend in a while." "Ok Midori, but hey, maybe Kaga will let you have some time of to visit her." **[2]** Budo said. Budo was there too. But oh my god, he called my Yandere Dev a female! "A-actually, it's a he, also known as a male." After I said that, most of us were silent. Until Saki broke the silence. "O-oh, sorry. We didn't know." "It's ok Saki, I didn't really told anyone anyway." I really miss Yandere Dev though.

 **Kokona**  
"Is he the guy you email (?)so much?" "Yeah." Midori said, she seemed sad. "Hey Kaga, can you let Midori later today see... who ever this guy is. She really misses him." Riku, my boyfriend, said. " I don't know, Riku. **[3]** Midori has a lot to do. She need the new ray guns soon." Kaga said. "~Ahem~Kaga, you don't make the other fellow science club members do work, do you?" Ayano said then nudged me. She talked to me a few days ago...about Taro. **[4]** We have been getting closer as friends. And now, I'm dating Riku. **[5]** I don't have a thing for Taro anymore. But now Yuna does. Who knows where this could lead to. Anyway, I know what she was doing." Ayano does have a point. And you let her email him all the time. "By now, everyone knew what Ayano and I were doing. "Yeah, Kaga, it isn't far if she doesn't get to do what she wants." Saki said having my back. "Guys, I know what you guys are doing. You're trying to make me feel bad for Midori, but it's not going to work." Kaga said then crossing his arms. **[6]** "Kaga, I have a question for you." Budo said with a grin on his face. Did he have a plan? Oh no." Yeah, what is it?" Kaga said. This is actually getting interesting. "Do you... have a crush... on Midori?" WAIT, THAT WAS HIS PLAN!? But I am curious, does he?

 **Budo**

I can't believe I asked that, this was a stupid plan. "W-what?! No!?" Kaga screamed at me and stood up."You're going to make a seen. So sit down before you embarrass us. People are already think we're weird. And people are already staring at us." Ayano said while eating a sandwich I guess she had. I won't question it. **[7]** "My love...I mean, Ayano has a point." Kaga sat down again. "Well don't embarrass yourself by calling Ayano **"** your love, **"** besides, I think she would pick Taro Yamada than you, so you don't stand a chance." Grrr...yes I admit it. I have a thing for Ayano. She pretty. "I-I have no Idea what you're talking about! And if I did have a thing for her, than I probably wouldn't come here so I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of her." TAKE THAT KAGA! "But I didn't tell you that Ayano would be here. Midori told me to invite you too." Kaga had a smug grin on his face after that. "Well I," I was going to start but then our waitress came over and said, "Ok, you bakas need to leave!" Yeah, Osana was our waitress. "Says who?" Riku said. "Says my baka manger! NOW GET OUT!" Yeah we were kicked out. "Bye." We all walk off to home. Well, Saki and Kokona with Riku walked together, Ayano's home was my direction. "Oh shit!" Crap, I said that out loud. "What's wrong?" Ayano asked. "N-nothing. I-I was thinking about something that I n-need to do today. B-but now it's too late." DOUBLE SHIT! By now we were walking and talking together. **[8]** Anyway, while we all left, I heard Kaga say something to Midori. But I don't know what it was.

 **(OK, THIS IS GETTING REALLY SIDE TRACKED AND WAY OFF TOPIC! TIME SKIP! KAGA LET MIDORI USE THE TRAVEL RAY GUN OUT OF MANY OTHER RAY GUNS TO GO SEE YANDERE DEV! BACK TO THIS THING!)**

 **Midori(again)**

"Midori, are you sure about this." Kaga said. Yes, we were in the science club once again. There was a portal in front of me from the Travel Ray Gun. "Don't worry, Kaga. I'll be fine" Without another word I walked into the portal. During that time, I have no comment. "Ow!" I landed on the ground with the ray gun in my hand. "YANDERE DEV! YANDERE DEV!" I did land in his office. But I guess at night, cause he wasn't there. "Well, I guess you aren't really here. HEY! LET'S GO CHECK IF HAS ANSWER ANY OF MY EMAILS!" I knew the password, it was "Yandere." After that, I was in and went to his emails. "Aw! He hasn't answered any of my emails. OH! Let's go check his files for Yandere Sim!" **[9]** I went to his files, and found the ending of the game!" ~reading~

When the game ends, this game will no longer need anymore updates. So a new game will probably will be my top focus. There for, Midori and all the other characters won't be need any more.

~not reading~

I was shocked. "W-what? Wait, what is this?"

~Reading again~

How the game ends: Oh course it's going to end by when Yandere Chan finally gets her senpai.

~not reading~

Oh shit! I won't be needed anymore! I have to stop Ayano from getting Taro! "M-Midori? Is that you" It was Yandere Dev. He was waking up! "I better go." I shoot the Travel Ray Gun at a wall and made a portal, and before I left, I logged out of his computer. "BYE YANDERE DEV!" I jumped into the portal. I guess it closed behind me.

 **(Short P.O.V.) Yandere Dev**

I heard Midori."M-Midori? Is that you?" "BYE YANDERE DEV!" Midori said. I went into my office. My computer was off. I guess I was hearing things. Now to work on Osana. **[10]**

 **Midori(last time)**

I landed on the floor of the science club. "Ok, I'll have to fix that. And, OW!" "Are you ok, Midori?" Kaga asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I need to go home." I walked off. "Ok? Bye Midori?" I guess he was confused. Now to wait till tomorrow for school and make a plan while I wait.

* * *

 **Ok, I wasn't really with them the whole time. I was looking through some photos Ayano sent to me. But, wow. Now we know how the game ends. And the ships in this, wow. (Sorry, I REALLY LOVE SHIPS-WhateverTeto) But thanks for reading this chapter that went way off topic. And this is going to end in flames. This is Info-Chan, signing off.(** **Ayano x Budo photos. Yes, there is a lot of them. ;))**

* * *

 **Here's the URLs.**

 **1\. art/Ayano-x-Budo-kabedon-626178239**

 **2\. art/Be-My-Yandere-SpeedPaint-Sequel-626575815**

 **3\. watch?v=gvcFETzlYPY (14th picture)**

 **4\. pin/390405861431944538/**

 **5\. pin/117515871507916049/**

 **6\. pin/452189618817436136/**

 **7\. watch?v=ja3lkJ9lmto (4th picture)**

* * *

 **[1]** **don't worry guys and Yandere Dev if you are reading this, I'm not shipping Midori and Yandere Dev/you(Yandere Dev if you are reading)**

 **[2] Ha! Budo called Yandere Dev a her ^-^**

 **[3]** **Yes, Riku was there too.**

 **[4]** **Yeah, befriending method in the game**

 **[5] Match-making method that would glitch for me when I played**

 **[6] My personal favorite part of this, the shipping! Yes, I love to make non-canon ships, so what?! Yes, this ship is Midori and Kaga. Sorry. I made up my mind to do this! And I have no regrets! - (my friend's words)**

 **[7] More shipping!**

 **[8] Heh, someone is in some deep shit right now, Budo.**

 **[9] oh no, the true meaning of this chapter**

 **[10] Yes, the portal was closed, so he didn't see it.**

 **Is she trying to kill me with all of the side things?!**


	5. Reverse Yandere Sim: part 5

**I don't own Yandere Sim.**

* * *

Summary: After getting kicked out of the Gaming club, Midori is now in the science club. But when she looks through YandereDev's computer, she finds out when Ayano and Taro finally date, she'll be out of the job of the girl who gets killed all the time. But what could go wrong,that's what Midori thought. She made a few ray guns in the science club. But things go wrong when she accidentally zapped Taro and Ayano into a Reverse Akademi High and breaks the ray gun she used, and that means, there is no way home for Taro and Ayano. And worst of all, Ayano is in Taro's place where a lot of boys like her and Taro in Ayano's place where he has to kill them. I wonder if Midori can fix this and can Ayano and Taro be able to hold this switch up?

* * *

Chapter Five: **Oh no! I Zapped Someone with and Broke the Ray Gun**

 **Ayano**

"Great, I found the ax. Now to go find Yuna." I found out that Yuna has a crush on my senpai,(this is a non-canon thing)and if she wants my senpai, she'll have to go through me. So far though, this Monday has been boring. And thanks to Info, I found out that **Yuna** likes my senpai! "AYANO!" Oh crap, I know that voice."Oh, hi Midori." "Can I help you kill Yuna?" Midori said. "H-how do you know?!" What is she?! Physic?!"Oh! Let me tell you." She whispered to me about the fourth wall or something. Then I asked Info if this was true, and it was. Ok. "You're not going to help, but you can watch if you don't tell the police." I swear to god, if I go to jail because of Midori, I will break out and kill her!"Don't worry Ayano, I won't do anything bad to you." Midori said "you better not," "what was that, Ayano?" "Nothing! Let's just go find Yuna.

Time skip

"Hey Yuna, where is senpai?" I asked in a trying not to be jealous voice. Yeah, I suck at acting.(Hint Hint)"Are you ok, Ayano, and no, I haven't." Thank goodness. "Yeah, I'm Ok, follow Midori and me. We want to show you something" "Ok" Yuna can trust anyone.

Taro

Usually, I would read my book, but Budo has been bothering me all last week and the week. ~Ugh~ and I'm tired of it. If I wanted to join the club, then I would have said so. I was trying to find a second place to read. Then, I saw Ayano with Yuna. Midori was there too.

(watch the rap battles of akademi Budo vs. Taro (Senpai))

I decide to hide behind the corner close to the occult club."Hey Ayano, I need to go the the restroom, BRB!" Midori said then ran off."Well Yuna, your time is up in this stupid world." Ayano said and then picked up the ax in the hallway. Wait, A AX?! WAS SHE THE KILLER IN THE SCHOOL?! Then she swung he ax at Yuna...AND KILLED HER! "What did you do?! Do you know what you just done?!" At the time, I wasn't thinking, sort of. I know I'm very weak(or maybe he's not), but I decide to stop being a wimp and try to stop her."Give me that ax!" I ran over to Ayano and grabbed the ax. Now, I'm fighting over a ax, with a school girl that I've never seen before.

Ayano

I love my senpai, but I can't let him have the ax! He may kill me!"Give me back my ax!" "You just killed someone! So give me the ax!" My senpai said. "I was protecting our love!" "I barely even know you!" Ok, pulling the ax back in forth was boring, but senpai is actually strong. I hate to say it, but I need Midori's help."MIDORI! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Midori

I heard Ayano scream my name for help. After washing my hands, I saw Taro, fighting Ayano, for the ax. WOW. Who knew he had it in him "I'm coming Ayano!" Of course I ran to help. What I didn't notice was that Yuna's body was right in front of me."I'm coming Ayano-" I tripped on Yuna's body. A another problem was that I had the Travel Ray Gun with me in my hands. It kinda flew out of my hands and landed on the floor and broke, but it also landed on the trigger before it broke. And a portal shot out right in front of Ayano and Taro. "Midori?! what did you do?!" Ayano screamed. After that, Taro was to close and got sucked into the portal."SENPAI!" Ayano then went after Taro. Oh shit! I lost two people and broke the Travel Ray Gun! And before I could get them both, the portal closed. I solved my problem, but I can't just let them stay where they are! I have no idea where they are though!"Midori!" It was Kaga."What happened?! I heard a boom!" Kaga then saw the ray gun."I think I know what happened, but first let's go burn the ax." "Good idea Kaga." After we burned the ax, we went right to work to fix the Travel Ray Gun, and save Ayano and Taro.

Info-Chan

I saw it all. There is a camera right where Ayano killed Yuna. I guess she is gone. ~Rival intro Music~ Sorry, my phone's ring tone, one minute.

Info-Chan: Hi. Yeah, it's Info-Chan. Who is this?

Info-Kun: I'm Info-Kun. I'm taking over this story.

Info-Chan: W-what?! No you can't!

Info-Kun: Well, we'll see about that. Your friend, Ayano, is in my world now./strong/p

Info-Chan: What are you talking about?!

Info-Kun: It's simple, If I'm talking to you, then where are they?

Info-Chan: A Reverse Akademi, I guess?

Info-Kun: Bingo.

Info-Chan: Anyway, you can't take over this story!

Info-Kun: I already did~hangs up~.

Info-Chan:I'm not finished with you! Did you hang up on me!? UGH!

Sorry, I'm back. Wait... was that recorder on this whole time!? Ugh! WHY DO I EVEN HAVE A RECORDER! I DIDN'T EVEN TURN IT ON! Yet again, I have it for Ayano. Ugh! forget it. I'll talk to you guys in the note.

"FUCK INFO-KUN! HE'S SUCH A BITCH! Anyway, shout out to who ever comes back for more.

* * *

I know this is a pretty stupid story, but this is our world and I guess Midori and Kaga will try to get them back. And for now, I'm going to think about that phone call from fucking damn bitch Info-Kun. How did he even get my phone number? He lives in another universe. Well this is Info-Chan, cursing the fuck out of the phone call and signing off. Also what I was going to say last chapter was I was going to start doing shout outs. Shouts go to...

 **WaveSorcerer14: a for being one of the many peeps who inspired me to write on this website!**  
 **EvilOverlord47: for being forced to go onto this website, being my friend, and being a BAKA!**  
 **finitewo: for being the first to help me with stories and being a great friend(Yeah, I know her)!**  
 **KylieH_taco: for tagging me!**  
 **RavandCheese: for having a funny youtube channel!**  
 **blazingEmber: for having great stories and being another person to inspire me with ships! - all Wattpad users**

AND ALL OF YOU WHO LIKE MY STORIES AND ME FOR WHO I AM! And most of all, my old friend who moved last year, _. He made me the tsundere I am today. And all those youtubers who I really like!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the next chapter of the Reverse Yandere Simulator.**

 **Again not mine!**


End file.
